003. Be aware that Jump Magazine may come out on Saturdays
Summary was coming out that day, as he had forgotten that it came out on Saturday of that particular week. He asks Shinpachi if he wants to go back for it, but Shinpachi says it'd be pointless since they already got all of the supplies for their . Gintoki says that it should be a good time to stop reading Jump, and Shinpachi inputs that Gintoki is getting to old for Shōnen Jump; a fact that Gintoki refutes. Suddenly, a young girl runs out into the street, but Gintoki notices too late and hits her with his moped, knocking her out. Both are horrified, and Shinpachi blames Gintoki, saying it was his fault for not paying attention. Gintoki tells Shinpachi to calm down, as he heard on a television show that his fortune for that week was going to be good. He attempts to wake the girl, only to notice blood coming from her shoulder. They strap her to the back of the moped and take off, as Gintoki screams he'll never watch that garbage again. Out of nowhere, a car pulls up next to them, and a man with a gun attempts to shoot them. Suddenly, the girl wakes up and blocks the bullets with her umbrella. She then returns fire with bullets of her own, coming from the tip of her umbrella; causing the man chasing them to crash into a tree. After parking, the girl asks if they were stupid, as she wouldn't die just because she got run over by a scooter. She notes that the bullet wounds she received earlier were already healing. Gintoki says that since she seems to be okay, they will be leaving, however, she stops them simply by holding the moped with her arm, shocking Gintoki and Shinpachi. The girl says that she is in need of help, as she is being chased by a gang, however, Gintoki notes that in his country, they do not call girls who stop motor scooters with their hands "girls", the call them "mountain gorillas". Just then, three gang members arrive and begin chasing the group. The girl explains that she comes from a far away star because she heard it was a good place to make money, and her family was very poor. Upon arrival, she got an offer from the gang currently chasing them saying that if she fought for them, they would feed her every day. She further explains that she has more strength than an human, which is why she took up their offer to fight. However, lately her work had been escalating and she decided she didn't want to do it anymore; preferring to return home. Gintoki says that since she got herself into it, she can get herself out and attempts to leave before being stopped by Shinpachi. The scene switches to the gang, whose members are being berated for not being able to catch the girl. The gang leader's younger brother notes that she was from the Yato clan and that there was nothing they could do about it, earning him a punch from his boss, who says that that is exactly why they should've caught her. He then states he doesn't care anymore and orders them to kill her. Meanwhile, Shinpachi and the girl have reached the train station and Shinpachi informs her that if she takes the train from there, she'll reach the terminal in no time. He states his disbelief that Gintoki left, but the girl says she doesn't mind since everyone in Edo seems to be like that. She then states she doesn't like him, since she doesn't like guys with glasses. Before she can leave, however, the gang members arrive and corner them. The gang leader calls the girl Kagura, and said that she almost had gotten away. She recognizes him as Inoue and declares that she is tired of getting money for hurting people. Inoue says that she is useless if she cannot fight, and then kicks both Kagura and Shinpachi onto the train tracks just as a train begins to approach. Just then, Gintoki appears on his motorbike, sword drawn and saves them both. Kagura the appears in front of Inoue and his gang, knocking them back with her umbrella. She then explains that she will fight with her Yato blood to change herself. She then defeats them in one blow. Later on, Kagura notices that she still doesn't have enough money to go home, so she asks Gintoki for a job at his business, to which he reluctantly accepts. }} Characters # Gintoki Sakata # Shinpachi Shimura # Kagura # Inoue Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Introduction Arc